Most users of video programs have a particular set of viewing habits based on the type of programs that they prefer to watch. For example, many users, often men, prefer to watch football, either college football or professional football or other programs. Some users are particular to watch games of their alma mater, for example, a graduate of the University of Washington may have a particularly high interest in watching all games played by the University of Washington Huskies, whether football, basketball, soccer, volleyball, or the like. Similarly, a person may have a particular interest in a professional team like the Los Angeles Lakers. Other users may wish to watch all movies starring John Wayne.
Some users frequently like to change channels. There may be any number of reasons why a user changes channels frequently. One reason might be to alternate between two important sporting events, such as watching two college football games at the same time. Another reason might be to look at the weather in the local area during commercials of the main program the user is watching. Unfortunately, frequently changing stations can be a distraction to others in the room. Another problem is the difficulty in finding the station a user wishes to change to and, once found, quickly keying in the correct channel.